pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fabiana
|region= |relatives=Unnamed family |class= |gen= |games= |specialty=Yes |type=Mostly }} Fabiana (Japanese: ミモザ Mimoza) is a former Gym Trainer of the which is led by the renowned fashionista . She willingly left the position to pursue a modeling career back in her , not before obtaining the as an independent Pokémon Trainer. Character Outline Quite the small-but-terrible stereotype, Fabiana is a cruel and malicious child who fakes her innocent and childish facade. She puts no limits on her words and continuously talks until she feels enough. Her bad demeanor has an unclear origin but perhaps, it is the way her family unfairly thinks of her. Nonetheless, Fabiana treats her Pokémon very distinctly from her demeanor to people. She finds unmatched solace when by their side. Fabiana, however, sees that entering her team into Pokémon battles is the best method for physical training. Yet she feels horrible when lost, believing that the pain her Pokémon withstood had no fruit. Fabiana also does her best to improve her Pokémon, as exhibited when she bravely explored to obtain the for her . She even went far to undergoing practice with and her grandfather . As a fashion model in the steps of Gym Leader , Fabiana wears similar outfits like and . Her appearance is best described as charming and precious. She also styles her hair outlandishly and very conservative when it comes to maintaining neatness and beauty. Fabiana also prefers to train Pokémon, or simply those she finds cuddly and pretty; seeing the fact that she now trains the bonny . She has strong affection for aesthetic appearances, and since some people pertain to Fabiana as a "lovely child", she developed quite a narcissistic personality. Pokémon is the latest Pokémon in Fabiana's team, although it would be the primary member if she had not joined the . This Screech Pokémon is the one that Fabiana had always wished to obtain, considering the fact that she once made a friendly bond with a Misdreavus in her younger days. Misdreavus' known moves are and . }} is Fabiana's very first Pokémon. When she stumbled upon it, she became attracted to its undeniable cuteness and caught it as her very first trainee. Fabiana also used her Dedenne in Trainer battles in the . Dedenne's known moves are and . Its is . }} is known as the trump card of Fabiana's team, due to its excellent combat competency and capability to into Mega Mawile. It is Fabiana's second Pokémon and was reluctantly given to her by her father, seeing that Mawile was no use. Fabiana contradicted this ugly statement and found true strength in the Deceiver Pokémon as they practiced. Additionally, Fabiana worked hard to obtain a . By the time she had one, she confidently approached 's Gym Leader and to know more about Mega Evolution. And sooner, she became an adept of said technique. The Mawilite is worn by the Mawile as a necklace jewel, while the Trainer's is attached to Fabiana's . Mawile's known moves are , , and . }} Names Category:Fictional Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon Trainer